


Dulu

by Errykun



Series: Kucing Hitam Berpita Merah [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kuroo, M/M, Omegaverse, top!tsukki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Tsukishima dan Kuroo, dulu dan sekarang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulu

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu belongs to haruichi furudate.

_Dulu_ , Kuroo selalu memanggil nama Tsukishima seraya berteriak, diselingi senyuman menyebalkan dan tawa yang meremehkan. _Kurus_ , katanya. _Kacamata_ , katanya lagi. Tidak pernah bosan laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu memancing amarah si yang lebih muda di setiap kali mereka bertemu. Meskipun tidak banyak reaksi Tsukishima dia dapatkan sebagai hasilnya.

 _Sekarang_ , Kuroo tetap selalu memanggil nama Tsukishima seraya berteriak. Namun, diselingi napas panas yang terputus-putus dan rintih halus yang terdengar menyakitkan tapi mengundang di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Dulu_ , terkadang Kuroo diam-diam mengikat tali sepatu Tsukishima ke bawah meja sekolah supaya ketika laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu beranjak dari bangku, dia akan tersandung dan jatuh secara memalukan.

 _Sekarang_ , Tsukishima terkadang diam-diam mengikat kedua tangan Kuroo ketika dia tidur—dia sering tidur di sembarang tempat, ngomong-ngomong—supaya ketika Kuroo bangun dan Tsukishima sedang membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya, dia akan kesulitan kabur.

 _Dulu_ , Kuroo suka sekali menampar punggung Tsukishima dengan keras dan tanpa alasan yang jelas supaya laki-laki berkacamata itu tertarik perhatiannya dan berteriak kesal kepadanya.

 _Sekarang_ , Tsukishima suka sekali menampar bokong Kuroo hingga memerah dan dirinya merintih meminta pengampunan jika laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak mematuhi peraturannya tentang jangan keluar duluan.

 _Dulu_ , kedua mata Kuroo selalu menitikkan sedikit air mata jika dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat lucu hingga dia tertawa begitu keras sampai perutnya sakit.

 _Sekarang_ , kedua mata Kuroo selalu menitikkan sedikit air mata jika Tsukishima memasukkan miliknya secara paksa dan dalam satu hentakkan yang kuat.

 _Dulu_ , Kuroo tertawa begitu puas ketika Tsukishima menumpahkan gelas susu sampai membasahi pakaiannya sendiri.

 _Sekarang_ , Tsukishima tertawa begitu puas ketika dia menumpahkan cairan hasratnya ke wajah Kuroo dan meminta sang lawan untuk menjilat habis semuanya.

 _Dulu_ , Kuroo selalu menjulurkan lidahnya seraya tertawa jika bertemu Tsukishima secara tidak sengaja sebagai tanda ejekan yang diselingi canda.

 _Sekarang_ , Kuroo selalu menjulurkan lidahnya seraya berlutut patuh tepat ketika Tsukishima membuka celananya.

 _Dulu_ , Kuroo tidak pernah bosan menggoda Tsukishima supaya wajah datar itu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lain-lainnya.

 _Sekarang_ , Tsukishima tidak pernah bosan menggoda Kuroo hingga memerah sekali wajahnya sementara pandangannya basah dan menyayu lemah.

 _Dulu_ , Tsukishima selalu menghindar dari tempat-tempat yang diketahui selalu didatangi Kuroo setiap harinya.

 _Sekarang_ , Tsukishima selalu datang menemui Kuroo di rumahnya setidaknya setiap satu minggu sekali, terutama pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu.

 _Dulu_ dan _sekarang_ adalah berbeda bagi mereka berdua.

 _Dulu_ dan _sekarang_ , apa yang membatasinya adalah satu peristiwa penting di mana Tsukishima yang selama ini mengenal dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang _Alpha_ , kemudian tahu untuk pertama kalinya bahwa Kuroo, si menyebalkan yang selalu menggodanya setiap saat, adalah seorang _Omega_.

**Author's Note:**

> hhahaha jadi ini adalah permulaan saya berniat membuat series kumpulan uke!kuroo. berhubung di ao3 bisa membuat series, jadi saya publish di sini.
> 
> ini hanya pemanasan(?). biar greget saya akhirnya memunculkan tsukki yg memang biasa dipair dengan kuroo TAPI DIBALIK BAIR MANTAP //geblek// mungkin harusnya judul fanfik ini adalah karma /sia
> 
> oke, sekian! komentarnya jangan sungkan, kawan~!!


End file.
